


Crazy Israeli chick

by krisrussel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is she really a ‘crazy Israeli chick’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Israeli chick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for falconhorus for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 6th.   
> I hope you’ll like it. This was a first for me in writing NCIS, so don’t expect too much ;^).  
> And it’s set in the current season, but no worries, there are no spoilers. Also, this is unbeta’d, so all mistakes and stupidities are my own.

‘Crazy Israeli chick’. She heard it being whispered from both friends and enemies. She didn’t really mind, not at first at least.  
At first she loved it. It meant they would leave her alone, that she wouldn’t make friends that fast. Because she never had any real friends. And the ones she thought were her friends were either dead or had betrayed her. Who needed friends anyway? Friends were overrated.  
But that was before. Before she had really come to know Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. She tried to keep them at a distance, tried to keep them out of her heart. But she failed and after knowing them for years, she knew they still could get killed in the line of duty, but she would risk her life to save theirs. But what was even more important to her, she knew they would never betray her. She knew that they would rather die than ever betray her.  
When she overheard one of the new agents refer to her as ‘that crazy Israeli chick’ it actually hurt. Was that how her colleagues still thought about her? Had she really been that wrong about them?  
So a week later, when she, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and Abby were seated around a table in the local pub, she asked them. She simply wanted to know if they thought she was a ‘crazy Israeli chick’.  
Gibbs smiled softly. “You never were too me.”  
McGee looked a bit nervous. “Maybe at first, but not anymore.”  
DiNozzo grinned. “You’re my ‘crazy American/Israeli ninja’.”  
It made her laugh and she playfully punched him.  
Abby wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “You’re my best friend, Ziva David. And do I look like someone who would become best friends with a ‘crazy Israeli chick’?”  
“Do you expect us to give you an honest answer?” Tony quipped, only to get playfully punched by both Ziva and Abby.  
“Ow!” He laughed, “what did I do?”  
“What didn’t you do?” McGee asked, which resulted in an immediate reply from Tony.  
While her friends were bantering and laughing, Ziva looked around the table. She didn’t really mind anymore what others thought of her, as long as her friends, her new-found family, thought highly of her, she really didn’t mind about others.


End file.
